


It's a long way up when you hit the ground

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: о том, как Дэнни и Стив расстались.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	It's a long way up when you hit the ground

**Author's Note:**

> рабочее название файла - развод и девичья фамилия, и это все, что нужно знать об этом тексте. или все то, что автор увидел начиная с 9.25, заканчивая 10.13, все, что пережил и передумал, и не придумал как решить. не ждите катарсиса и размышлизмов, эти ребята берут интуицией. спойлеры с 9.25 по 10.13, есть цитирование диалогов.

_"— Я соврал тебе о прошлых выходных. Я провел время с Рейчел на Кауаи. Мы решили, что нам стоит провести время без ходячей смерти. И без детей. Это было очень приятно._

_— Приятно? Может, еще как?_

_— Весело._

_— Приятно и весело… и это все?_

_— Ну да. А ты что хочешь, 50 оттенков Кауаи?_

_— Ты мне дал только два."_

Это было в начале лета.   
Но пронеслось перед глазами так, будто вчера, когда он открыл дверь номера и увидел Дэнни. Дэнни с глупой улыбкой человека, не знающего, как себя вести. 

На их работе разрыв не отразился. Они все еще иногда вяло переругивались, носили друг другу кофе, Дэнни забирал львиную долю отчетов. На выезды чаще всего отправлялись по отдельности — Стив с новенькой Куинн, а Дэнни — с Адамом. И после работы садились в разные машины и разъезжались в разные стороны. Стив и не помнил, когда последний раз сидел за рулем камаро. Наверное, еще весной, до расставания. 

Команда, конечно же, заметила. Стив видел, как они перешептываются, а потом замолкают, когда он входит в комнату, и отводят глаза. Камекона даже сделал ему пятипроцентную скидку — "У меня хорошее настроение, Стив. Как закончится, я ее отменю, так что не обольщайся, это не из-за твоих красивых грустных глаз."

Он пытался жить без Дэнни. Ходил по пустому дому, натыкаясь на забытые вещи, собирал, складывал в специально заведенную коробку в гараже. Потом во вторую. Зазвал Джуниора из дыры, где тот жил, обратно. Снова начал ходить на свидания. Причем парочку организовал сам Дэнни. И это было неловко. 

И он почти уже привык…

— ...Что ты делаешь в Вашингтоне? — он выпалил первое пришедшее в голову. 

Дэнни улыбнулся насквозь фальшиво, очевидно удержал на месте взметнувшиеся в привычном жесте руки, и от этого сердце Стива болезненно сжалось. Он не был хрупким. Он был морским котиком. Мамина смерть, теперь уже окончательная, заморозила что-то внутри, но Дэнни не мог неосторожным жестом разбить эту глыбу льда. И его Дэнни об этом бы знал. 

Если бы помнил. Если бы не вычеркнул из своей жизни, если бы не лишил своей близости… Но винить в этом одного Дэнни было глупо. Ведь именно Стив был тем, кто в самом начале их отношений отталкивал раз за разом, страшась впустить. (Потому что знал, чем это все закончится. И вот, пусть и через почти десять лет, но закончилось.) Но именно его действия задали тон и правила на следующие десять лет. Эти отношения всегда были своеобразным тянитолкаем — отталкивали и возвращались они оба. Постоянно ссорились, спорили. Это было сутью их союза — вечное противодействие, вечный спор, движение, противостояние. Он сам не устал — привык сражаться. Но Дэнни...

Было ли полгода назад Дэнни так же больно, как ему самому?..

Он впустил Дэнни в номер. Услышал тихое спасибо, замер у двери. Дэнни решил, что?.. Но он не мог его не впустить. Был ли это очередной "толкай"? Или что? Проверка на близость? По молчаливому согласию они не обсуждали личное за эти полгода. 

Стив дал себе время на размышления, сходив до мини-бара и принеся пиво, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Что принял Дэнни за обыкновенную вежливость? Или это сам Стив пытался считать нечто большее вежливостью и чего-то не видел за ней? 

Дэнни все еще было очень неловко. Он не знал, куда деть руки, схватился за письмо от УБН, зачем-то прочитал его вслух. Агент Коэн, наверное, чувствовал неловкость, потому что письмо от ЦРУ тоже было в почте. Стив отправил его в мусорку, не читая.

Дэнни закрывался от него даже позой. Сел, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, закинул ногу на ногу. Стив подал ему бутылку пива, а сам уставился в окно. Над Вашингтоном сегодня был очень красивый закат. А завтра будет ветрено.

Правда, долго любоваться Дэнни ему не позволил. Болтал, чуть меньше, и чуть тише, чем обычно, но рот не закрывал. И откуда-то узнал о маминых счетах. Глупо с его стороны было думать, что Стив не в курсе. 

И — Стив только сейчас заметил — Дэнни постарел. Неужели он сам тоже выглядел так же? Им обоим было за сорок, но Стив никогда не искал возраст ни на своем лице, ни на лице Дэнни. И все же… именно сейчас он заметил, что Дэнни больше не такой, каким он его встретил. Залысины выше, да и по-дурацки выбритые виски не красили, четче обозначились морщины, а кожа из-за постоянного солнца, ветра и морской воды сделалась грубее. Будет сложно заменить его образ в мыслях на этого стареющего мужчину, который сейчас совсем не казался больше-не-его-Дэнни. Рейчел стоит лучше о нем заботиться.

— ...Ты в порядке? 

Дэнни спросил самое глупое, что только может спросить человек в подобной ситуации. Стиву не хотелось играть в вежливость. 

— Что значит "в порядке"? 

Дэнни не отбил. 

— Как бы там ни было, она пыталась сделать что-то хорошее. 

В сердце будто ткнули раскаленной иглой. 

— Да? — и у него не было сил спорить. Они все куда-то подевались еще вчера, когда он позволил Джуниору сделать все, что требовалось, а сам отсиживался в машине. Он снова посмотрел на закат. Солнце почти совсем скрылось за горизонтом. — Лучше бы она поняла, что достаточно было вернуться домой. И все. С того момента, как она ушла из моей жизни, я только и мечтал, чтобы она вернулась. В порядке ли я? Не знаю. Но я понял одно — ничего не делается на наших условиях. 

Лицо Дэнни неуловимо изменилось. 

— Ты о чем? 

Стиву захотелось закричать на него, но не было сил. Все он прекрасно понял, просто решил сыграть дурачка. Неясно, правда, зачем? Стив знал его как облупленного. Видел метания, накрывшие почти год назад, думал, что справится, думал, что важен, нужен, что семья. Ай, что уж тут… Поэтому он сменил вектор, благо и на этот счет было, что сказать. 

— О жизни. Мы не можем выбирать, какой она будет. Только то, что делать с информацией, которую мы получаем… Я не знаю, что чувствую. Но я знаю, что жизнь течет не на наших условиях, Дэнни. Только на своих или вообще никак. 

И он встал, показывая, что больше не намерен продолжать этот разговор. Он и так выдал куда больше, чем собирался сказать — и Дэнни, и за этот вечер. Он не был пьян, три бутылки пива не в счет. Просто слишком устал. За последние два месяца, за полгода, за всю жизнь. 

— Стив? 

— Что? 

— Кровать. На ней ведь поместятся двое? 

Мысленно Стив завопил "Что?!" так, что едва не оглох. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, смиряясь. Что произошло такого, что Дэнни пытается вести себя, как будто этих шести месяцев не было? Что случилось за те два, которые Стив провел в Колумбии? Его бросила Рейчел? Кажется, это было гораздо раньше, но Дэнни и тогда не вернулся к нему. Дэнни сделал переоценку ценностей? Допустим. Только вот, ужасно не вовремя. 

— Нет, — произнес он. Дэнни попытался привычно надавить на жалость, но Стив, несмотря на вновь кольнувшее сердце, опять отказал. — Ты на диване. 

И захлопнул дверь, ставя точку. 

Дэнни что-то пробурчал по ту сторону, но Стив не услышал. 

Он с трудом разделся, снял лангет и, наплевав на повязки, залез под теплую воду. 

Дэнни был через стенку от него, но такое ощущение, что на другой планете. Мама умерла вчера. Мэри была за тысячи миль от Вашингтона. Он так устал. Хотя бы сегодня…

Перед сном Дэнни помог сменить тугую повязку на ребрах и переклеил пластырь от над пулевым. Бормотал себе под нос что-то об оставшихся несбритыми кусках, но Стив, запивавший обезболивающие, его игнорировал. Потом он почти мгновенно провалился в сон, даже не слышал, как Дэнни готовился ко сну.

* * *

Знакомое прикосновение к волосам вырвало из липкого кошмара. К уже привычным картинам смертей близких людей теперь добавилась новая. 

Простреленное плечо болело, рука ныла — действие обезболивающего закончилось. Стив зажмурился, уткнулся лицом в подушку, но пальцы Дэнни не исчезли. Наоборот, он зашептал что-то, Стив не прислушивался, в ушах все еще грохотали выстрелы, продолжил перебирать его немного отросшие волосы, слегка почесывал, точно пса, и Стив бы возмутился, но были две причины — у него не было сил, и он любил эти прикосновения. И человека, который его касался, тоже. Хоть тот и сделал ему очень и очень больно. Так, как не смогли никакие трудности, ни военная подготовка, ни пытки, ни ранения, ни почти смерть четыре года назад, разве только смерть мамы — и первая, и вторая. 

Но он вернулся. Пролетел пять тысяч миль через всего несколько часов… Стив даже замер — с момента приземления на военном аэродроме и до прихода Дэнни прошло около шести часов, лететь из Гонолулу было минимум одиннадцать. Значит, Дэнни собирался ему навстречу задолго до того, как Стив сообщил команде, что в США его перебросили военные. 

— Болит? — Дэнни неверно понял его замирание. Слез с кровати, включил лампочку, выдавил таблетки из блистера и принес воды из мини-бара. Стив с благодарностью кивнул, запил обезболивающие, с некоторой грустью глядя на объем бутылочки — после пива и пережитого жажда была гораздо сильнее, чем способна удовлетворить такая маленькая бутылка. Дэнни без слов принес еще одну. 

Потом Стив улегся, а Дэнни выключил свет. Он зашуршал покрывалом на диване, и Стив прошептал, отчасти надеясь, что Дэнни его не услышит:  
— Побудь со мной. 

Шуршание стихло. Через несколько секунд кровать позади прогнулась, и рядом стало ощущаться тепло чужого тела. Дэнни не придвинулся вплотную, но он определенно лег ближе, чем мог бы. Стив глубоко вздохнул, унимая отчего-то зачастившее сердце. Ладонь Дэнни пробралась под футболку и замерла на пояснице, на том самом месте, где из-за старой травмы Стив ничего не чувствовал. Коже вокруг стало тепло.

* * *

Утром Дэнни снова было неловко. Они привели себя в порядок, позавтракали в отеле, после чего Дэнни объявил, что, раз уж он на континенте, то заглянет на пару дней к родителям. 

Стив отвернулся, чтобы Дэнни не увидел, как его перекосило. В груди болело, и отнюдь не из-за треснувших ребер и украшавших их синяков. 

— Стив, — позвал Дэнни, но Стив только покачал головой. 

— Это правильно, — сказал он. — В конце недели день благодарения. Тебе стоит остаться и провести его с ними. 

— Нет, я вернусь.

Стив услышал в этом больше, чем хотел. Он повернулся к Дэнни и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Джетлаг, очевидно, не пошел ему на пользу — Дэнни выглядел плохо. 

— Слушай, — начал Дэнни, не дожидаясь, пока Стив скажет хоть что-то. — Я понимаю, как поступил, и сейчас совсем не то время, чтобы это обсуждать, но если не сейчас, то когда? Я не хочу, чтобы ты и дальше думал, что я козел…

— Но ты козел, Дэнни, — развеселился Стив. 

— Козел, — согласился он. — Пожалуйста, пойми меня. Через два года мне будет сорок пять. Поздновато, чтобы менять жизнь, тебе не кажется? У меня был последний шанс проверить, вдруг я не прав…

— Я никогда не сомневался, — сказал Стив. — Да и кто тебе сказал, что последний? Моей тете Дэб было глубоко за шестьдесят, когда она встретила Леонарда. 

Дэнни всплеснул руками.   
— Рейчел хотела вернуться к Стэну. Я хотел, пока она не сделала этого, проверить. 

— Проверил? 

— Ты знаешь, да! — Дэнни вскочил с дивана и заходил по номеру туда-сюда. — Да только тех выходных хватило с головой, чтобы понять, что она — это не ты. И что просыпаться каждый день до самой смерти я хотел бы с тобой. 

Он замер напротив все еще сидящего Стива. 

— Если бы в тот день не подстрелили Джерри, я сказал бы тебе. 

— Сказал бы мне что? — Стив тоже поднялся, чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх. 

— Сказал бы, что она — это не ты. Сказал бы, что ничего не было, мы не переспали, что я люблю тебя.

— Ты мне это часто говорил, — заметил Стив. 

— Затерлось, да? — с досадой спросил Дэнни и замотал головой, отмахиваясь. — Я виноват, да. Но и ты тоже. 

— Я? — Стива захлестнуло возмущение. — Я тебе не изменял. 

Дэнни закусил губы. 

— Но ты выглядел таким уверенным, таким самодостаточным. Совсем не казался страдающим. Я смотрел на тебя и понимал, что с тобой все нормально. Что ты переживешь, а я — должен справиться, потому что, судя по всему, не так уж тебе и нужен. 

Стив глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая гнев. 

— Я почти научился жить без тебя…

— А я не научился и не научусь! — перебил его Дэнни и шагнул ближе. — Я лю… дорожу тобой. Ты, правда, самый дорогой мне человек, после моих детей, разумеется. Я не могу так больше поступать с тобой. И с собой. Ты — часть меня. Обратное — даже в прямом смысле, вообще-то, но не это важно. Все эти полгода я чувствовал, будто у меня отрубили руку или ногу. Я не мог понять, что не так, ведь ты и так занимаешь огромное место в каждом моем дне. Я вижу тебя, когда прихожу на работу, и так пять дней в неделю. А есть еще пятничные посиделки, субботние игры и пикники и воскресные обеды. Мои дети продолжают с тобой общаться и проводить вместе время, потому что за эти годы они стали и твоей семьей тоже. Я не понимал, что не так, ведь, когда я расстался с Рейчел, все было по-другому. Я не страдал от ее отсутствия, я был даже равнодушен. Гораздо больше боли мне причиняло расставание с Грейс, а Рейчел являлась его причиной. Здесь же… казалось, я ничего не потерял, и вместе с тем, я потерял все. 

Стив смотрел ему в глаза. Видел, что тот искренен. Но с доверием теперь придется работать. Может быть, даже записаться к семейному психологу. Определенно. 

— Ты болтун, Дэнни, — сказал ему Стив. 

— Ты говоришь так, будто только что заметил, — недоуменно отозвался Дэнни. 

— Я не смогу вот так сразу, — сказал ему Стив. 

— И не надо, — горячо согласился Дэнни. — Пусть все идет постепенно. Пары дней тебе хватит? 

— Определенно, нет. 

Стиву хотелось слабо улыбнуться, но он не стал. Полное доверие вернуть будет сложно. Но сейчас это было лучиком света в сгустившемся вокруг мраке.

* * *

Уже на следующий день Стив понял, что Дэнни слишком много. То ли он просто волновался, то ли переживал, ведь они так и не решили прямым текстом, как быть и что делать, то ли Стив отвык от него сильнее, чем думал, то ли Дэнни просто пытался поддержать. Но он буквально душил своим присутствием, хотя остался на континенте, и их разделяло пять тысяч миль. 

Стив не брал трубку и не отвечал на звонки. 

Коллеги смотрели на него грустными и сочувствующими глазами. Пытались заводить разговоры, но Стив их стойко игнорировал. Без буфера в виде Дэнни это было практически невыносимо. Новое дело в буквальном смысле спасло его от смертоубийства. Стив был в порядке. Но уже устал им это повторять. 

Пока разбирались с очередными хитровыебнутыми нарко-контрабандистами, его телефон едва не разорвался от количества пропущенных звонков и смс. Казалось, Дэнни было вообще нечем больше заняться.

Когда Куинн залезла к нему в машину, Стив сказал ей то, о чем думал последние несколько часов. 

— Я слишком быстро доверился ему. 

Он имел в виду не только Ричи, но Куинн была с ними не так долго, она не поняла. Стоило поговорить, наверное, с Адамом. Или с Лу. Было бы куда лучше, если бы Макс, Чин или Коно до сих пор работали с ними, видели бы все своими глазами и были бы в курсе не только со слов. Могли бы что-то посоветовать. Но он один. Он отослал Куинн и позвонил, наконец, Дэнни сам.

* * *

В четверг утром, когда Дэнни заявился к нему на порог с двумя сумками, Стив сдержался только потому, что рядом находился Джуниор, и начинать безобразные разборки при нем казалось неправильным. Дэнни торопился и в этом был весь Дэнни. Стив иррационально не желал ему уступать. Он понимал, что, может быть, поступает глупо, но отчего-то хотелось залезть обратно в свою раковину, в которой он провел большую часть жизни, начиная с шестнадцати лет — и просто пожалеть себя, поругать Дэнни за то, что он такой, какой есть, зализать нанесенные полгода назад раны, раз уж попытки приложить пластырь ничем не окончились. Девушки — и даже один мужчина — не были тем, что ему нужно, и он понимал это тем отчетливее, чем дольше находился на свидании, но пробовать отчего-то не переставал. 

Весь день Дэнни пытался сократить дистанцию между ними, но Стив упрямо увеличивал расстояние самыми разными способами. Он старался быть там, где он нужен, и временами у него даже получалось. Он немного пообщался с каждым членом своей оханы — они не говорили прямо, но сожаление и сочувствие без труда читались в их глазах. Зато он смог наконец сказать родителям Джуниора, какого прекрасного сына они воспитали и как он счастлив с ним работать. Джуниор стоял рядом и отчаянно пламенел ушами и скулами. 

Боковым зрением Стив не выпускал Дэнни из виду, правда, если быть честным, не очень хотел его сейчас видеть. Ему нужно было остыть и он понятия не имел, как долго остывание могло бы продолжиться. Он подумает об этом после похорон мамы, сейчас его окружали люди, изо всех сил старающиеся поддержать, и он должен показать им, что у них получается (даже если это и было не так).

* * *

В субботу прошли торжественные похороны Дорис Макгарретт. Стив положил ее свернутый флаг поверх отцовского и закрыл дверцу шкафа в кладовой. Несколько минут он стоял молча, сжимая кулаки и принимая решение. Формальности были делом пары звонков и через считанные часы уже арендовал машину на острове Гавайи, чтобы забраться в такую глушь, чтобы на десятки миль вокруг не будет ни души. Его путь лежал к заливу Малаелоа, машину он оставил там, где заканчивалась дорога, а до конечного пункта еще было идти и идти. 

К берегу он вышел, когда солнце уже опускалось к горизонту и окрасило небо во все оттенки оранжевого и фиолетового. А к тому времени, как поставил палатку и расчистил место для кострища, — село. 

На небе зажглись первые звезды, через несколько часов их будет бесконечное множество, но пока что Стива окружала чернота. За спиной шумел ночной тропический лес, впереди раскинулся, рокоча прибоем, океан. С воды дул прохладный ветер.

Стив развел костер, распаковал паек, не приглядываясь к содержимому — это оказалась говядина в остром соусе. Не так плохо. 

Вокруг стояла тишина, какой никогда не услышишь в городе. Стив надеялся, это поможет проветрить голову и решить, что делать дальше. 

Стив просидел, глядя то на огонь, то на мерцающую в свете взошедшей луны воду, пока костер не догорел. Он сосредоточился на дыхании и ни о чем не думал — у него еще будет на это время. Вскоре он затушил угли и забрался в палатку. 

Проснулся, как обычно, с рассветом, и как и каждый день, отправился плавать. Неподалеку от того места, где он разбил лагерь, в океан стекала неширокая речка, так что о запасе пресной воды можно было не волноваться. 

Он плавал гораздо дольше обычного, а потом, обмывшись в ледяной воде, заточил длинную палку и решил порыбачить. Сердце кольнуло — ведь последний раз он таким образом рыбачил напару с Чином и было это — вспомнить бы! — лет семь или даже восемь назад. Непостижимо. Непостижимо, как быстро пролетело время и как ему на самом деле не хватает друга. Он ведь никогда не страдал от одиночества, не чувствовал потребности именно поговорить с кем-то. Связь в этом углу не ловила, у Стива был спутниковый телефон на всякий случай, но пятимянутный разговор раз в полтора часа не удовлетворил бы никакой его потребности. Он лишь сделал себе мысленно пометку выбраться на континент при первом удобном случае и с силой вонзил острогу в подплывшую рыбину. 

На обед у него был рыбный бульон — как-то он не подумал взять каких-нибудь продуктов, которые можно было бы добавить, чтобы получился суп. На ужин - запеченная в пальмовых листьях рыба. Если надоест, думал Стив, выбирая кости из ароматной мякоти (специи он, к счастью, взять не забыл), всегда можно снова перейти на пайки.

Через неделю он вернулся еще больше загоревший, немного похудевший, выспавшийся не пришедший совершенно ни к какому решению. Он запрещал себе думать о чем-либо (о ком-либо), а с его способностями к контролю собственных мыслей, натренированному годами в армии, это оказалось проще, чем кто-нибудь мог бы представить.

За неделю, пока его не было, из команды ушел Адам. Он не отвечал на звонки, никому ничего не объяснил, Дюк отчитался о деле, в котором отпечатки пальцев Адама значились как подозреваемого в убийстве. Ему кратко пересказали завершенные и текущие дела, сверху добили еще одним крушением, случившимся сегодня утром, и как вишенка на торте — Дэнни очень неловко сознался во вранье (о чем Стив и так знал) и попросился пожить, пока в его доме будут ремонтировать канализацию и перестилать все полы. 

Они провели весь день бок о бок и это было привычно. Стив не чувствовал неловкости, не ощущал знакомой уже за полгода злости. Он был спокоен и сам себе удивлялся. А когда замечал попытки Дэнни пикироваться с Тани — внутри разливалось тепло. 

Они завершили дело, приобрели нового врага в лице жены Во Фата (и где она была все прошедшие с его смерти годы?), вдвоем вернулись домой, и Стиву на миг показалось, что ничего, совсем ничего не изменилось. Дэнни отправился на кухню, включил телевизор, и, оживленно с ним переругиваясь, начал готовить ужин. Джуниор ушел в душ, и Стив, выпустив Эдди на задний двор, решил последовать его примеру. Когда они собрались на кухне втроем (Эдди еще не вернулся с вечернего обхода территории), Джуниор неловко откашлялся, забрал тарелку со спагетти, пожелал приятного аппетита, сказал Дэнни спасибо и, наконец, ушел, оставив их наедине. 

— Когда ты успел купить утку? — удивленно спросил Стив, опустив глаза в тарелку и поняв, что именно в ней видел. 

— Есть онлайн-доставка, — наигранно оскорбленно ответил Дэнни. 

Стив хмыкнул, намотал пасту на вилку и отправил в рот. 

— Я хотел сказать кое-что, — заговорил он, понимая — если не начнет этот разговор сам, Дэнни так и продолжит делать все, чтобы его не бесить. А это не тот Дэнни, которого он… Хотел видеть? Любил? Готов был простить? Ни один из вариантов не подходил. 

Дэнни обидел его, и Стиву, чтобы простить и снова поверить, потребуется время. Уж это он за прошлую неделю в глуши, даже запрещая себе думать о чем бы то ни было, понял. Жалеть себя больше не хотелось. Сделать Дэнни больно в ответ не хотелось вообще никогда, Стив не был таким человеком. Видеть, как Дэнни пытается ему угодить, было отчего-то противно. Дэнни не должен покупать его отношение к себе, и хотя бы это стоило до него донести. 

— Вообще-то, в прошлый раз эта паста стоила мне трех минетов. Я не думаю, что  
способен расплатиться по счету в данный момент. 

Дэнни вздохнул, отложил вилку и потер глаза, но Стив не дал ему возразить что-либо. 

— Перестань, пожалуйста. Ты не должен вести себя так, будто я бомба и могу взорваться от неосторожного слова или действия. Ты не должен делать вот это все, если и правда не хочешь. А еще ты не обязан извиняться снова. Я уже услышал тебя один раз, и я принял к сведению. Это мне здесь нужно время, но твое изменившееся поведение только мешает. 

— Мешает чему? — не удержался от вопроса Дэнни. 

Настала очередь Стива вздыхать. Он ненавидел говорить о чувствах. 

— Я скажу еще раз и больше не заставляй меня это повторять. И прости за то, как это прозвучит. 

Дэнни подобрался и посмотрел на него прямо, без улыбки. Глядя ему в глаза, Стив сказал:   
— Ты ударил меня там, где я не был готов получить удар. В моих глазах это стало предательством, а ты знаешь о моих проблемах с доверием. Теперь мне нужно время, чтобы вновь поверить тебе. И я хочу это сделать, потому что люблю тебя. Мне не нужен какой-то другой человек, которым ты не являешься. Мне не нужны твои попытки стать другим человеком. Будь собой. Один раз, будучи собой, ты уже заставил меня поверить в нас, довериться тебе. Второй раз будет сложнее, но я готов пытаться. Но только если ты останешься собой. 

Кажется, это была самая длинная тирада о чувствах, которую Стив выдавал за всю свою жизнь. И самая осознанная. Кажется, пока он заставлял себя не думать, он каким-то непостижимым образом пришел к решению. Понять бы еще, как это произошло. 

— Хорошо, — уронил Дэнни в повисшей тишине. Нарушенной, к счастью, ворвавшимся в кухню счастливым до одури Эдди. 

После вкусного ужина Стив ушел в душ, а потом спать. Но, проворочавшись без сна пару часов, решительно поднялся и спустился вниз. Дэнни тоже не спал. Беззвучно работал телевизор, на полу возле дивана поскуливал Эдди, а Дэнни лежал и смотрел в потолок. 

— Пойдем, — Стив решительно взял Дэнни за руку и потянул с дивана, а Эдди тут же запрыгнул на освободившееся нагретое место. 

— Э-э-э-э, куда? — запротестовал Дэнни, грубо вырванный из мыслей и из теплой, хоть и неудобной постели. 

— В мою кровать. У меня бессонница, если рядом ты не разговариваешь во сне. 

Дэнни умолк и молчал все время, пока Стив тащил его вверх по лестнице, запихивал в кровать и заправлял одеяло для Дэнни в пододеяльник. 

Они улеглись и поначалу повисла неловкая тишина. Стив прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, как это было всегда, и, повернувшись на бок, подвинулся ближе к Дэнни. Спустя минуту Дэнни придвинулся, перекинул через него тяжелую руку и шумно выдохнул в спину. 

Стив уже начал засыпать, когда раздался тихий шепот, который он больше ощутил, нежели услышал:   
— Съездишь со мной завтра в школу к Чарли? 

— М-м-м? 

— У него какие-то проблемы с другим ребенком, и учительница устраивает встречу. Рейчел не сможет, а я бы хотел…

— Конечно, я поддержу тебя, Дэнно, — пробормотал Стив. 

— Спасибо, — сдавленно сказал Дэнни, уткнулся ему в спину и судорожно выдохнул. Его мелко трясло, и Стив со вздохом развернулся и обнял его крепче, прижимая к своей груди и позволяя проявить слабость. 

— Я был таким дураком, Стив, — покаялся Дэнни куда-то в его подмышку. 

Стив ничего не сказал, только едва слышно угукнул. 

— Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, — признался Дэнни, и Стив мысленно выдохнул от облегчения, что Дэнни не стал заверять его в том, что больше никогда. К сожалению, Стив знал его очень хорошо. Это следовало принять еще много лет назад, но Стив надеялся, что не придется. Стив всегда будет для Дэнни на втором месте после детей, и если их интересы когда-либо пересекутся, Стив знал, кого Дэнни выберет. И хоть эта попытка с Рейчел была продиктована совсем другими чувствами и страхами, Стив понимал, что все в их жизнях слишком сложно для однозначного решения и выбора. В конце концов, в начале отношений с Дэнни сам Стив нередко пересекался с Кэтрин. 

Он склонился немного вперед, чтобы зарыться лицом в мягкие, отмытые от геля волосы Дэнни и почувствовать знакомый запах. 

— Спи, Дэнно, — попросил он.

— Спокойной ночи, Стив, — все еще сдавленно отозвался Дэнни. 

— Спокойной ночи, Дэнно.


End file.
